


what she is to us

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, DiC-verse, Female Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Usagi is the motherfucking messiah, Usagi loves all, Vignette Collection, and they all love Usagi, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Sailor Scout reflects on what Serena's friendship has done for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what she is to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



;; she learns (Amy)

Serena's not the best student. Okay, she's a terrible student. But in the span of a year she's gone from throwing schoolwork aside without a second thought to actually trying a little. _Very_ little, but it's still enough for Amy to notice. She still pigs out and talks about Darien during their study sessions, but her test scores indicate she's come a long way from the girl who begged Amy to copy from her during tests.

And just as she's helped Serena slowly learn to value her schoolwork, Serena's helped Amy open up more. Shown her what it's like to have friends, to be a normal girl and not just "the brain". And of course, their experiences as Sailor Scouts have bonded them even more closely than a thousand hours of shopping or studying together.

She never thought she would have friends. She's so happy to be proven wrong.

;; she's got guts (Lita)

How else could she describe Serena but gutsy after they took down that monster together? Sure, Tuxedo Mask usually shows up to help but he didn't that first time. When Raye and Amy doubted her, Lita knew they would come around.

Serena cares for her friends, Scouts or not. She did her best to make Molly feel better over that dead old boyfriend of hers, fought to protect them from that monster. She may not always be battle-ready, but she'll rise to the challenge when things look their worst.

She's got guts, and more importantly she's got heart. And at the end of the day, that's what matters the most.

;; idol worship (Mina)

"Oh wow, you're Sailor V!" Serena had cried when she found out, but the truth is, Mina's always admired Sailor Moon even before they met. Sure, she was still new to the whole hero thing, but she does her best.

And of course, through Serena she met the other Scouts. Friends who understood the life of someone tasked with saving the world. Her old friends had eventually abandoned her, accusing her of thinking she was too good for them because she kept disappearing or cancelling plans. That wouldn't happen, especially with Serena. Serena was there for you until the end...no, _after_ the end.

It was why, despite being the world-famous Sailor V, Mina would always list Serena as her top idol.

;; fire forged (Raye)

Somehow, the girl she practically hated has become the most important person in her life. Raye tries not to think back on all the bad times, the mean things she said and did and the stupid little fights they'd have. Sure, they still have little arguments now and then and Serena can be childish, but Raye's come to realize she can't imagine her any other way, nor her life without Serena.

Sometimes she wishes she could go back and do things differently, but Serena has the amazing capacity to forgive. Not just mean little things her friends have done but even some of the bad guys. The four sisters, Alan and Anne, Neflyte-heck, sometimes she even wishes she could have saved the likes of Zoycite and Malachite and others. It's just the way she is.

And that's why Raye will walk through the fires of the underworld and back for her. Her friend. Her fellow Scout. Her princess and future Queen.


End file.
